<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heartbroken by Juztiz_Z</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27042199">Heartbroken</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juztiz_Z/pseuds/Juztiz_Z'>Juztiz_Z</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, No Beta, This is a little more sad than anything else tbh I'm sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:55:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27042199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juztiz_Z/pseuds/Juztiz_Z</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorothea comforts the empress after her beloved teacher disappeared.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dorothea Arnault/Edelgard von Hresvelg (one-sided), Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth (Mentioned)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heartbroken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been months since the “Battle of Garreg Mach” – the event that sparked war in Fódlan on the whim of the Adrestian empress and yet, one person formerly beloved by all was still missing. No matter how many troops were sent to search for Byleth, all of them eventually returned empty-handed, much to the growing despair of the empress.</p><p>It was her fault that Byleth was not here anymore. Only because she opened up to the teacher, and she in turn grew attached to her student, she sided with Edelgard and turned against the church of Seiros in the moment of truth. If not for that, Edelgard was sure, Byleth would have been her enemy but at the very least she would still be there, her fate not unclear.</p><p>“Dorothea.” Edelgard turned to face the girl who had the audacity to disturb her in her room when she had ordered to be left alone. She found it hard to be too hard on her friend from school days, who, just like Byleth, stuck with her. At least she was still here. Not that there was any guarantee for how long, though.</p><p>“Edie.” The songstress returned Edelgard’s hardened gaze with her cheery smile, although it was but a mask.</p><p>“Didn’t I ask to be left alone?”</p><p>“So you did,” Dorothea admitted. “But I thought that might not be what you really want. Am I wrong?”</p><p>Edelgard elected to answer with silence. In fact, she wanted to be all alone in the whole world if her teacher was not available to be with her. Not that it was an option, not with the continent in its current state, not with her being the cause. The empress had to see this through, no matter what. If she were to give in to those feelings of sorrow now, Byleth’ support for her cause would lose all its meaning.</p><p>“I know I’m the wrong person.”</p><p>Now Edelgard felt guilty, Dorothea made the effort to check up on her against her orders and against how hard she tried to appear as the strong leader she <em>had to</em> be, and she just rejected her because she wasn’t someone else. Just like a spoiled brat.</p><p>Mentally scolding herself for that attitude, Edelgard took a deep breath, her features softening. The least she could do for the woman who bothered to check up on her against all orders was to entertain a conversation.</p><p>“Remember our school days?” Edelgard asked out of the blue, surprising the songstress who sat down on Edelgard’s bed, seeking comfort as she did not plan to leave any soon.</p><p>“Of course. Anything in particular you mean?”</p><p>“Once, long ago, you asked me if there was someone I’d have my eyes on,” Edelgard said, fond of the memory of her peaceful schooldays. Even though she already knew at the time, they wouldn’t last. That she would end those days for every single one of her peers by her own hands eventually.</p><p>“Oh, I do remember. <em>“I have no time to spare for such things,”</em> was it?”</p><p>“That…was a lie,” Edelgard confessed. “There was someone.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>Edelgard took a seat next to Dorothea, sighing.</p><p>“Was I that…obvious?”</p><p>“Your sparkling eyes were practically glued on her, Edie. It doesn’t take a genius to notice that.” Dorothea chuckled.</p><p>“She’s… not here anymore,” Edelgard said remorsefully. Right as the words passed her lips, she noticed how much realer the truth felt, how much harder it hit her when she just spoke it aloud. She could hardly keep the tears from flowing freely anymore. “It’s not fair.”</p><p>“Oh, Edie…” Dorothea wrapped her arms around the empress, hugging her as tightly as Edelgard’s hands clung to the fabric on her back. She felt her shoulder get wetter by the minute, but she couldn’t care less. If this moment was what the empress needed, she would provide it.</p><p>Once Edelgard had collected herself again, a last sob reminding her of how she just embarrassingly bawled her eyes out, she went on.</p><p>“…do you remember the rest of our conversation?”</p><p>Dorothea put a finger to her chin, thinking back to it. Two years can be awfully long time to recall a conversation you’ve had back then.</p><p>“I said that something might spark between the two of us, didn’t I?”</p><p>Edelgard nodded.</p><p>“Edie… I know you love her, and you miss her, but…”</p><p>“It would be better if I gave up on her and would move on… Hubert said so. I’m sure you think so, too.”</p><p>Dorothea couldn’t outright deny it. She just hated how Edelgard seemed to break apart more every single day that Byleth didn’t magically turn up; and at this point it was about impossible for that to happen, too. She wanted to believe in Byleth’ return, that Edelgard’s feelings would have a happy end but if that wasn’t in store for her, she would prefer Edelgard to get it.</p><p>Not that it’s healthy to force oneself to get over feelings of such intensity that one harboured for such a long time, against all odds, against the cruel works of fate.</p><p>“You can’t just decide who to have romantic feelings for, Edie.” Dorothea shook her head. As stubborn as the empress was about getting whatever she set her mind on, love didn’t work like that. Not even for someone of royal blood.</p><p>“I’m well aware.” Edelgard sighed. “But if there is anyone I could see by my side in the future besides her, that would be you, Dorothea.”</p><p>“Does that mean you want me to seduce you?” Dorothea joked, ignoring the jab of being the consolation prize here. Not that it mattered in the first place, as it surely wasn’t a serious proposal.</p><p>“Maybe?” Edelgard smiled, issuing a challenge at the songstress. Not an easy one at that, beating the seemingly flawless former teacher that even Dorothea herself might have had a fling for, back in the days.</p><p>In a swift motion and so fast that Edelgard had no time to even react, Dorothea had Edelgard with her back on the bed, holding both the empress’ hands mere centimetres above her head. Her face was so close to Edelgard’s that she felt the songstress’ warm breath on her skin, flushing her cheeks. Never before had Edelgard realized how beautiful Dorothea’s eyes were until this moment, the colour reminding of garnets but in no way could those gemstones hold a candle to them.</p><p>“Do you want me to?” Dorothea repeated the question in a low whisper, serious this time. The following would be something that could not be erased from the memory of time, there would be no going back. It would change their relationship and nothing could guarantee it would be for the better.</p><p>“Please do,” Edelgard almost begged.</p><p>It was at this moment that she was made all too aware that Dorothea would never be able to take Byleth’ place. She wasn’t a calm and calculated person, not a battle-hardened mercenary. But Dorothea radiated warmth and comfort in these times. Dorothea was a friend she trusted. Not to mention how unfairly attractive the songstress was.</p><p>Dorothea kissed Edelgard’s jawline before rolling off to the side, lying next to Edelgard, looking up at the ceiling with her.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Edie. I like you too much to let you throw yourself on the next best person.”</p><p>But Edelgard heard nothing but her awfully loud heartbeat that seemed to block her ears, after the tingly feeling of the spot Dorothea kissed spread through her body. Was that what one would call a “spark”? More than anything, Edelgard felt absolutely out of her element. It wasn’t a lie that she had no time for intimacy such as this, and albeit at times she wished for this particular companionship, due to her special relationship with the one she desired, no such thing could have come from it. A teacher is not in a position to get into a romantic relationship with a student, after all.</p><p>“…Edie?” Dorothea turned to look at the empress, concerned after not getting any response for a while. “Gods, your face is all red. Did you already fall for me?” She joked.</p><p><em>This</em>, however, Edelgard regretfully caught. She put her hands over her face to hide it, embarrassed at how seemingly easy she started to fall for someone else once she accepted the reality that the one she loved was not coming back. If she ever thought herself to be faithful, this most likely prove that if push came to stove, she wouldn’t be.</p><p>“My…” Dorothea mumbled, at a loss. Out of everything she would have expected in response, this was not it. Of course, Edelgard was but a young woman, yet it was so incredible rare to see her as a normal, vulnerable even, human being. Her flushed was the most adorable sight to behold, and the fact that she instinctively used her hands to try and hide this just added to her charme.</p><p>“It’s not what you think!” Edelgard tried to defend herself weakly, though her voice gave away that she didn’t even believe herself. This isn’t how one sells a lie.</p><p>“What do I think?” Dorothea chuckled. Just a bit more teasing should be fine, this was simply not an opportunity she could pass up, for the mere rarity of it.</p><p>“I…that…” Edelgard fumbled for words but all of them seemed to escape her. She wished to disappear into some hole in the ground, just like her former teacher did, though for an entirely new reason formerly unknown to her – utter embarrassment.</p><p>“I <em>think</em>,” Dorothea started, before she paused just to gauge Edelgard’s anticipation, just waiting for Dorothea to say something so she could deny it. “That you are heartbroken over your first love, Edie.”</p><p>That was not up for debate, Edelgard was all too painfully aware of that fact herself. If anything, she’d prefer not to hear it.</p><p>“Now you push the people who care about you away, hole yourself up in your room whenever your presence is not required… But at the same time, you feel so awfully lonely and wish to change that.”</p><p>“Nobody can replace her,” Edelgard said weakly. For all the world knew, Byleth was gone. She will likely never be back. No matter how big the world, the undeniable truth was that it was impossible that anyone else like Byleth would exist.</p><p>“Which is precisely why you should not try to jump on the first woman who approaches you just because you feel lonely,” Dorothea lectured.</p><p>She herself used to be a little too focused on throwing herself at potential spouses in her youth, and it was Byleth who pointed out that this would not make Dorothea happy. She might find a rich husband or wife of good standing, have no desire unfulfilled for the rest of her life…but would she really love that person with all her heart?</p><p>“Never would I have thought I would get this lecture from you of all people, Dorothea.” Edelgard smiled. She, too, remembered the old days and the Dorothea who would not let a single evening she could have a date go free.</p><p>“I know what I’m talking about.” Dorothea omitted that it was Byleth who brought her back on the right path.</p><p>“How do you know I didn’t actually fall for you?” Edelgard asked. She wasn’t all too sure about her own feelings, so it was beyond her how Dorothea could be so confident in her assertation.</p><p>“Your eyes.” Dorothea turned to face Edelgard. “Their beauty puts amethysts to shame… but there is no sparkle when it’s me reflected in them.”</p><p>The subtle compliment took Edelgard off-guard – sure, Dorothea was known to be a smooth talker but up until now, it was easier to brush off. When she didn’t see Dorothea as a loyal advisor, a trustworthy friend, maybe a potential partner – if only her heart would cooperate and make space for the songstress.</p><p>Brushing that aside to avoid more of her blood rushing to her cheeks; instead, Edelgard took that statement as a valuable source of information. A person’s feelings for another supposedly are reflected in their eyes when they look at their beloved, is what Dorothea suggested twice now.</p><p>Absentmindedly, Edelgard inched just a little closer to inspect the face of the songstress, being the nearest subject of study for her newly achieved knowledge.</p><p>“Edie…?” Dorothea commented on the recent lack of distance, figuring the empress was lost in thought or something of the likes, and thus didn’t notice.</p><p>“Why did you never tell me…? Since when?” Edelgard muttered. Against the odds, she hoped she was wrong, that this look wasn’t what Dorothea spoke of. She hoped she misunderstood, that Dorothea would giggle over her innocence, how she could not read a gaze to save her life. But none of that happened.</p><p>“I know my place, Edie,” Dorothea said calmly. Before Edelgard could question further, she continued. “Unlike you, I’m a commoner. I don’t even bear a crest. That I could talk to you, spend years as your classmate, could get to know you… That’s more than someone like me could hope of. You have always been the Adrestian princess, Edie, destined to lead the empire. If not for Garreg Mach, you surely would not even be aware of my existence.”</p><p>“Still…” Edelgard felt bad, if not utterly horrible. For gods know how long her closest friend besides Hubert harboured the same feelings for her than she did for Byleth, yet she never acknowledged them. Not because a relationship between them would have been immoral, she didn’t have the excuse that her teacher did for disregarding Edelgard’s feelings. No, she simply stayed unaware because she chose to not pay attention, and despite that, Dorothea still stood by her side, against the world. That’s not a debt even the Adrestian empress could hope to pay.</p><p>“You didn’t know, and even if you did, nothing would have come of it. It’s fine, Edie, I’m happy enough being by your side.”</p><p>“You’re not heartbroken?”</p><p>“Oh, but I am.” Dorothea smiled at the clueless empress. “Edie, I’ve been in love with you since we met. That feels like ages ago… And I’ve known to begin with, that it was a love that couldn’t be. It’s tragic, but it can’t be helped.”</p><p>“You should have told me, Dorothea.”</p><p>“Edie, that wasn’t—”</p><p>“No, don’t hide behind that excuse. Our difference in position did not keep us from becoming friends. That is not the reason you have not come forward.” Unexpectedly, the analytic side of Edelgard came forward and pointed out a flaw in Dorothea’s reasoning. No doubt was there a bit of truth to it, but that couldn’t have been all.</p><p>“I was afraid,” Dorothea finally admitted. “Loving you from a distance did hurt, but it was something that became familiar. Eventually it stopped hurting. But had you known of my feelings… I was terribly afraid of what would come of that.”</p><p>The songstress considered whether she would elaborate on that or not, and in the end decided she already said so much, opening up more would hardly change a thing at this point.</p><p>“I was afraid of you rejecting me, which would have broken my heart so much more than just watching from afar. And most of all I was afraid you would be disgusted, and come to hate me.”</p><p>“I couldn’t hate you, Dorothea,” Edelgard claimed.</p><p>“Would you have returned my feelings had you known before you met Byleth?” Dorothea asked. She wasn’t sure she wanted an answer to that question. Nothing would change either way, after all.</p><p>“How would I know…? But, maybe,” Edelgard responded truthfully, entertaining the thought herself. “However, even if I did… I wouldn’t have gotten involved with you like that. I was planning to start a war. Having a lover by my side would have clouded my judgement, or been an exploitable weakness. The church of Seiros would have used that against me, had my lover not turned against me on their own.”</p><p>“You think I would have betrayed you?”</p><p>“I was sure everyone but Hubert would side with the church. I did not expect any of you to stay by the side of the girl who plunges the whole continent into war as soon as she has the power to do so.” Edelgard smiled bitterly. The tide turned in her favour more than she expected, but in the end, she still lost someone very precious.</p><p>“Oh, Edie. Had you told me back than that this was your plan… I might have questioned your mental well-being just a little bit. But not for a second would I have considered anything but staying by your side, that you should know.”</p><p>“Thank you, Dorothea.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I originally planned it to be a bit more steamy as a oneshot but then it wrote itself into the friendzone... Ah, poor Dorothea! I'm sorry.</p><p>If you want to join my Discord, <a href="http://discord.gg/ScF8Jc7">click here</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>